That Weekly Meeting
by Maxie the Meerkat
Summary: Every week, the Death Note cast gets together for a weekly meeting. Hell ensues, considering that when you get the murderers and the detectives, the sheep and the gang leader, the bored Shinigami and the crazed criminal, the Kira investigators of the criminal and the Kira investigators of the successor? Chaos. READ AND REVIEW, I'D LOVE TO SEE YOUR SUGGESTIONS! THEY HELP A LOT! :


Mikami Teru stood at the podium, gazing dutifully out at the crowd in front of him- the Super Happy Light Yagami Fanclub Because He's Totally Hot And Not Kira That Goes For You L Yes We Know You're Suspicious You Bitch- otherwise known as the SHLYFBHTHANKTGFYLYWKYSYB. Very simple way to put things, right guys?

Filling the seats were the supporting Imagay family, Sachiko and Soichiro, with daughter Sayu. Soichiro glared up at the man in glasses, assuming that this man was most likely some kind of creepy pedophile, and that was not the kind of man he wanted around his family. Well, actually, he didn't give a damn about Sayu. It was pretty much just Light that he cared about, Light, his pride and joy. And Light was a man, and in Death Note, men are superior, so yes, his daughter and his wife pretty much just sucked.

In the row behind them sat the Wammy Boys. Yes, the incredibly sexiful and delicious Wammy Boys. L sat center, gnawing on the tip of a fork, an empty plate in hand. That cake sucked, but then again, it was free cake, and who was he to turn down cake? Near sat beside him, looking like a mixture of bored out of his genius mind and completely irritated at the "pew-pew" noises dounded repititively from Matt's game console. Actually, he wasn't playing anything, he was playing an invisible console- they'd confenscated his original one before he'd come in. Mello sat beside him, making a completely obvious and incredibly disturbing glare at Near. Near was trying to ignore it, but the feeling of eyes boring into the side of his head was making him rather uncomfortable.

The rest of the Task Force and Misa Amane were seat across from them. The isle was particulary loud due to the fact that Misa and Matsuda were practically screaming towards each other about how totally amazing that the latest August edition of Eighteen was turning out as, and how Misa's headshots were so totally kawaii, going on idiotically about things like that. Aizawa looked like he was just about ready to crack Matsuda's skull in half, whereas Mogi simply waited patiently for them to shut the hell up, or for Watari to do it for them because he was becoming sincerely annoyed.

Aiber, Wedy, Roger Ide and Takada sat in the row in front of them, as minor characters simply there for plot arcs. Yes, they weren pretty damn pissed about that, but decided to deal with purely for the gratitude of having a better part than Linda- because, seriously, who the HELL is Linda?

Beyond Birthday sat in his own row at the very back, his ankles handcuffed together and to the chair, same with his left wrist, latched to the arm of the movie-theatre-like seats. He happily nommed some warm strawberry jam with his hands, straight from a large, plastic bowl . He giggled gleefully, mumbling the words of "They're Coming to Take Me Away." Because that is seriously Beyond Birthday's themesong, taken how, well, he belongs in the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time- and he'll be happy to see those nice young men with their clean white coats, because they're coming to take him away HAHHAH!

The Yotsuba Characters were in the row across and up one from Beyond, talking about various business topics, aside from Higuchi, who was too busy making creeptastic rape gazes at Misa Amane and grinning menacingly. Nasty. Also aside from the others was Namikawa, whom was busily tossing his luxurious, thick dark hair behind his shoulders, to the extreme envy of any Pantene-commercial girl. Beyond stared at Namikawa before jerking his neck awkwardly- damn, why didn't he have hair like that?

The SPK sat in their own row, behind the Wammy's. Halle was texting Gevanni, and every once in a while, they would slean forwards, glance at each other, somebody else, giggle like schoolgirls and nod. Rester sat sandwiched between them, awkwardly shifting his feet and leaning back in his seat. Damn his old age, why could he not understand all the oh-so-wonderful trends of the youngens these days?\

And lastly, across from Beyond's row, were the Shinigami- Ryuk, Rem, Gelus, and Sidoh. Of course, they could be seen by everybody else, seeing as this was no the actual series, rather the confrence going on in between, where everybody knew everybody, and yes, it was damn obvious Light was Kira.

And where was his royal ass? Ah, yes. Sitting right on the stage, in his own little throne that Misa has hand-crafted for him, gold and belvet, studded with jewels. Of course, he was still smirking deviously down at the crowds, drumming his fingers against the arm of the chair, with his legs crossed in a very girlish manner. He giggled deviously as pretty much everybody in the audience shrunk into their seats, with the except of L, who cranked his neck forward, pointed, and screeched "KIRA!" to which every body, literally everybody, turned their heads and shouted, "SHUT UP L, WE KNOW!" L frowned and sunk down a bit.

At that moment, Watari walked grandly onto the stage, before sighing and shoving Mikami out of the way and into Light, whom looked absolutely disgusted. "Mikami, Sir, I ask of you to come to ends with realization that this is not the Light Yagami fan club, that this is instead the weekly Death Note Cast meeting?"

"GOD! FINALLY!" Mello shouted in annoyance, eyes narrowed as he broke off a piece of chocolate and threw it on the stage, hitting the elderly man sqaure in the forehead. He grinned slightly, before his gaze turned to apologetic. He dashed onto stage, wailing about how he was so sorry for throwing his baby. God forgive him... Eyeroll. And so, Mikami still froze up and giggling as he snuggled into Light's lap, as said Light tried to pry him off of his lap, screaming "RAPEEE!" at the top of his lungs. Matt was pointing and laughing. And Mello was desperately licking the floor where he had dropped his chocolate.

Watari groaned, smacking his forehead and smoothing his hand down his deeply wrinkled face. The weekly meeting had begun, what would happen this time? He didn't exactly want to know.


End file.
